powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Evox: Upgraded
Evox: Upgraded is the twentieth and final season 1 episode of Power Rangers Beast Morphers. It is the final part of Season 1's 3-part endgame, featuring the final appearance of Blaze's avatar and the reawakening of the real Blaze. It also features the debut of the Beast-X Ultrazord and Evox's robot form. Synopsis The Beast Morphers Rangers mount a desperate mission to stop Evox once and for all. Plot The Rangers work to build the cybergate so they can save Devon. Mayor Daniels arrives and is furious that the secret of his son being the Red Ranger was withheld from him. But Commander Shaw reveals to him that her son is the Blue Ranger, so she can fully relate to constantly having your child in danger. The Rangers finish the cybergate and Betty tests it out. She goes into the gate but it’s still unstable so she comes out with elastic powers. Ravi has the idea to go through the gate with a radio transmitter so he can then give the other Rangers the coordinates to go in with their Zords but Commander Shaw forbids her son to go. Suddenly, Mayor Daniels grabs Ravi’s radio transmitter and goes through himself to save his son just before the gate closes. Mayor Daniels sends the Rangers his coordinates. He then finds Devon and the two have a talk about Devon being the Red Ranger. Mayor Daniels apologizes for all the times he’s been hard on his son in the past. Nate decides the other four Rangers must head to the coordinates with their Zords but Zoey fears they don’t have enough power. Luckily, Nate reveals he’s been working on a new Ultrazord which could come in handy. The Rangers form the Ultrazord and head to Mayor Daniels’ coordinates. In the cyber dimension, Blaze and Scrozzle realize what’s happening and begin to upload Evox into his body and create an army of Gigadrones to fight the Rangers. The Rangers show up and defeat the Gigadrones using the Ultrazord, but Evox’s body is complete. He destroys the Zords with one blast and then uses another strong blast to de-morph the Rangers. Scrozzle makes Evox even bigger and plans to teleport him to Coral Harbor to destroy the Morphin Grid but Zoey has an idea – if the Rangers destroy the Morph-X tower that was stolen in the cyber dimension, it’ll create an explosive blast that can stop Evox from going to Coral Harbor. Devon’s Racer Zord still works so he uses it to go after the Morph-X tower but he’s stopped by Blaze who also has his own Zord now. The two fight, while the other four Rangers attempt to find Scrozzle and stop him from teleporting Evox. Nate finds him and stops the teleportation but Scrozzle escapes. Devon defeats Blaze’s avatar and destroys the Morph-X tower. The tower explodes and the Morph-X shockwave destroys Evox. The Rangers go back through the gate to Coral Harbor. Back at Grid Battleforce, everyone is safe but Mayor Daniels notices he’s glowing in purple. Suddenly, Blaze’s body awakens in his chamber and the entire team is reunited. Grid Battleforce bestows a medal of honor on the five Rangers, Ben, and Betty. Betty’s elastic powers remain as does Mayor Daniels’ purple glow. The team takes a final selfie to celebrate. Cast *Rorrie D. Travis - Devon Daniels (Beast Morphers Red) *Jasmeet Baduwalia - Ravi Shaw (Beast Morphers Blue) *Jacqueline Scislowski - Zoey Reeves (Beast Morphers Yellow) *Abraham Rodriguez - Nate Silva (Beast Morphers Gold) *Jamie Linehan - Steel (Beast Morphers Silver) (voice) *Kelson Henderson - Cruise (voice) *Charlie McDermott - Smash (voice) *Emmett Skilton - Jax (voice) *Randall Ewing - Evox (voice) *Colby Strong - Blaze & Blaze (avatar) *Liana Ramirez - Roxy *Campbell Cooley - Scrozzle (voice) *Kristina Ho - Betty Burke *Cosme Flores - Ben Burke *Teuila Blakely - Commander Shaw *Amber-Rose Henshall - Technician *Kevin Copeland - Mayor Adam Daniels *Mark Wright - General Burke Errors to be added Notes *Like the Ninja and Shogun Ultrazords from Season 3, the Beast-X Ultrazord is used only once in the season. Unlike them, it does not survive the villain's assault except for the Racer Zord. *Mayor Adam Daniels learns the identities of the Rangers like his son. See Also (Blaze's Megazord's debut) (Beast-X Ultrazord's debut & combination footage) (Beast-X Ultrazord teleportation footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Season Finales